Recently, since traffic congestion and environmental pollution become severe due to an increase of the number of vehicles, various policies have been pushed ahead by a government or a local government so that use of bicycles can be invigorated as a local transportation.
Further, a ratio of occurrence of obesity, adult diseases, etc. increases to modern people having insufficient exercise, and bicycles have been in spotlight to prevent the above. Accordingly, bicycle road networks nationally increase, and people using bicycles to commute increase.
However, since a weight of a bicycle is not heavy and expensive bicycles are widely distributed in the market recently, thefts of bicycles annually increase, and the above has been raised as one of social problems.
A conventional bicycle locking device has been developed and distributed in a form of being locked after fastening a chain or wire to a parking rack or between wheels, and in order to move a parked bicycle, a lock installed at the bicycle has to be unlocked and the chain or wire has to be released. Further, there is a problem of inconvenience for using a locking device because a chain or wire to which a lock is added has to be separately stored or wound around a bicycle body.
In addition, although a bicycle locking device of which durability is improved to prevent the robbery has been developed, since the weight and thickness increase to improve the durability, user inconvenience has been caused.